new_build_and_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Library (Phantom ???'s Castle)/Dialogue
Click here to go back to the Grand Library page. Study Room 2 With the Scroll Crafter time Mage: Hmm? Ah, welcome! This used to be a study room but I've converted it to a scroll-crafting place! Need me to craft any scrolls or something? Dominic: Scroll..crafting? Mage: Scroll crafting is a skill where you take ingredients like elemental essences for example and use your magic to create a scroll containing a spell that could be useful to you. Dominic: I see. I'm just an adventurer exploring this castle so perhaps a few spells that you know you can craft scrolls of can help me on my journey. Mage: Ah, well I can craft scrolls of projectile spells such as Fireball and Ice Bolt as well as scrolls of other spells such as Reverse Possession, Heal and many more. Dominic: Great! So do I need to pay you or anything? Mage: No. If you want a certain scroll, you will need to get some ingredients for me so I can craft it. Dominic: Sounds fine to me, what is your name? Scroll Crafter: I don't really remember but you can call me the "Scroll Crafter" for obvious reasons. Dominic: Very well. Lets see what kind of scroll I would want... you say "Goodbye" Scroll Crafter: Come again soon, friend! With the Scroll Crafter time Scroll Crafter: Hello again! Any scroll you need to be crafted? you say "Goodbye" Scroll Crafter: Come again soon, friend! Study Room 1 With the Maid Dominic goes up to the maid. He feels unnerved considering she looks similar to Mineko--same hair color and hairstyle hair being tied up into pigtails. Although there was no bow so he couldn't tell if she was actually Mineko or not. Dominic being Dominic, he tries to strike up a conversation with her. Dominic: Huh, fancy seeing a servant in a place like this. You're uh, off duty right? The maid puts down her book and looks at Dominic blankly. ???: Yes. Why do you ask? Dominic:....curiosity? I mean when I see butlers and maids, they tend to be working their butts off all the time without taking any breaks in between... Dominic: Anyways, what are you erm...reading? ???: This? Oh, this book is about how to be a better servant to someone since my skills are apparently lacking compared to the other servants. I want to please the owner of this castle, Lord Phantom ???. Dominic: Of course. That jackass... ???: Ah, I-I have been reading this book for too long! I must go. Farewell, stranger. The maid gets up and bows before grabbing the book and leaves, heading off to the western section. Dominic: No, wait--ah forget it, she's already gone. I was about to ask her two burning questions... Dominic: What is your name and why do you look like someone I know..? With the Beginner Mage Dominic notices a little kid--a beginner mage--sweating nervously as he looks over Dominic: Hey, kid, you need help? You look nervous...and you're sweating a lot. Beginner Mage: What? No, I don't need help! Beginner Mage:..... Beginner Mage:....Yes, I do need help..... Dominic: With what? Beginner Mage: Well....I was writing on blank pieces of paper about the elements as well as their strengths and weaknesses. I'm doing this because I have to present what information I have gathered about the elements to my entire class as well as my teacher so she can know if I'm worthy of being a mage or not! Beginner Mage: The problem is that I'm missing a page about one of the elements! I can't seem to find it in this room so you got to help me, please mister? The little mage gives Dominic the puppy-dog eyes. Dominic: Well, a hero will always help people in need....so I'll help you out! Beginner Mage: Great! Thanks, mister! The element I covered in that missing page is of the Earth element so I'm not sure where you can find it. Maybe it's scattered all around the library? Dominic: This is going to be a lot of work but it will pay off in the end... Dominic: I won't let you down. I can assure that. Dominic: Now where can I start...? With the Beginner Mage Page recovered With the Broque Dominic:....Broque? Broque: Ah. Yes, monsieur? W.I.P